Ciúmes movem portas contrafogo
by Hyuuga Haton
Summary: Hey minna, ! Uma fic de puro besteirol e humor! Só lendo pra saber... SasXHina


Ciúmes movem portas-contra fogo

ATENÇÃO: Nesta fic, a Sakura é irmã da Hinata, que está noiva do Sasuke

Um belo dia, Hinata estava passeando por Konoha, quando de repente... Ela viu alguém a perseguindo e, se escondendo nas folhagens, jogou uma _kunai_. Nenhuma reação. Quando se virou... Naruto a beijou...

Hinata: Naruto... #O////O#

Quando Sasuke e Sakura viram isso...

Tsunade: #dormindo na sala dela#

Sasuke e Sakura: NARUTO!!!

Tsunade: #acorda quando ouviu o barulho# O que... Onde... Quando... #... RAIVA...# QUEM OUSA ME ACORDAR NO MEU SONO DE BELEZA?! O grito veio do centro de Konoha, vou lá agora mesmo!!!

Naruto: #sai correndo# _TASUKETE_ _DATTEBAYOU_!!!

Sasuke: #prepara a _chidori_# Você vai morrer, Naruto!!! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura: #prepara um super soco# Seu filho da p(censurado) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke e Sakura: #batem a cabeça uma na outra# ITTAI!!!

Sasuke: Sai da minha frente, testuda!

Sakura: Você que saia, cabeça de agulha!

Tsunade: CHEGA!!!

Sasuke e Sakura: Sai da frente, vovó!!!

Tsunade: #¬¬...

Sasuke e Sakura: Opa...

Tsunade: PRA MINHA SALA JÁ!!!!!!!

Sasuke e Sakura: Mas por quê?

Tsunade: JÁ!!!

Sasuke e Sakura: Sim senhora!!! #foram quase voando para a sala da _godaime_#.

Cinco minutos depois, no escritório da _hokage_...

Tsunade: #RAIVA# O QUE, DIABOS, VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO???

Sakura e Sasuke: #começando a explicar rápido a história e não calmamente#.

Tsunade: CALEM A BOCA!!! Pelo o que eu sei, vocês querem acabar com o Naruto; então, cada um de vocês, Sasuke e Sakura, vão treinar com um _shishou_ para lutarem um contra o outro daqui a sete dias para decidir quem vai bater no Naruto. E mais uma coisa, o _shishou_ será sorteado. Além disso, vocês irão para outro país treinar. E a Hinata ficará de sentinela! SHIZUNE, VENHA AQUI!!!

Shizune: #correndo desesperadamente, aparece na sala# Sim, senhora?

Tsunade: Você vai me ajudar a sortear o mestre deles!

Shizune: Sim, senhora, Tsunade_-sama_. Vou escrever o nome de todos os _jounnins_ ou classe superior nesse papel.

Tsunade: _Hai_.

Depois de todos os papéis guardados dentro de uma caixinha vinda de não-sei-onde, está tudo pronto para o sorteio.

Tsunade: O _sensei_ de Sasuke vai ser... Hatake Kakashi!

Sasuke:#¬¬# Mas ele já é meu _sensei._

Tsunade: CALA A BOCA!!! O _sensei_ da Sakura vai ser... Sarutobi Asuma!

Sakura: MAS ELE MORREU!!!

Tsunade: É por isso que chamei um anfitrião muito especial #cara maléfica#.

???: _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tsunade.

Todos, menos Tsunade: OROCHIMARU?!?!?!

Orochimaru: Sim, sou eu. Agora, com licença, vou usar meu _jutsu_ de reencarnação para reviver o Asuma. _JUTSU_ DE REENCARNAÇÃO!!!

Orochimaru: Sei o que vocês estão pensando, por que fiz isso? Bom, eu ADORO ver pessoas se matando #cara maléfica#.

Sakura: Dá para perceber mesmo que os dois foram treinados juntos...

Orochimaru: Bem, ele não terá piedade de os matarem no treinamento, mas... Eu não ligo! #saiu fora#

Tsunade: Não terminei! Sasuke, você vai junto com o Kakashi_-kun_ para Suna treinar! E Sakura, você vai para o País do Rio aprender _taijutsu_ com Asuma!

Sakura e Sasuke: Mas...

Tsunade: O que disseram??? #cara maléfica#

Sasuke e Sakura: Nada!

Depois de tudo pronto as 7: 00AM do primeiro dia de treinamento todos saíram...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 maneiras de treinar com Kakashi e Asuma

1º: com Kakashi, não ligue para os insultos.

Kakashi: Vamos lá, pirralho.

Sasuke: Você me chamou de quê??? #preparando a chidori#.

Kakashi: Pirralho.

Sasuke: CHIDORI!!

Kakashi: #segurando a chidori com uma mão# Pirralho.

2º: com Asuma, agüente os socos como um ninja!

Sakura: Qual é a primeira lição, _sensei_?

Asuma É essa #dá um soco na barriga de Sakura#.

Sakura: #TToTT# Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuááááááááááááááááááááááá!!!!! Quero a minha mãe!!!

3º: Kakashi é um mal agradecido, então tente enganá-lo (Atenção: As chances de enganar ele são de 0.0001 de dar certo).

Sasuke: #treinando num saco de pancadas que veio não sei da onde# Hahahahaha, tenho uma idéia!! Vou enganar o Kakashi! Primeiro, pego esse saco de pancadas e quebro ao meio dentro do quarto do Kakashi ele vai ficar louco da vida!!! hahaahahaaha!!!

Depois...

Kakashi: Sasuke!!!!! Foi você que fez isso????? Que bom, aí os dois gatinhos que comprei podem ficar lá no meu quarto, enquanto comemos essa pizza que comprei!! #--#

4º: Em ambos, saiba muito sobre lugar onde você está.

Sakura: _Hey sensei_, não era aqui onde proíbem a entrada de _ninjas_?

Asuma Era sim, por quê???

Guarda da cidade: São _ninjas_, pegem eles!!! #os cidadões se reuniram, pegaram garfos e começaram a correr atrás dos dois#

Sakura: #¬¬# por nada.

Sasuke: Hey Kakashi_-sensei_, aqui não tinha o esconderijo da Akatsuki??

Kakashi: É sim, porque a pergunta?

A espada de Kisame acerta uma árvore, que estava no meio dos dois.

Sasuke: Só pra saber...

5º: Se nada disso funcionou, então você está fu(censurado).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia da luta, todos estavam lá... Menos o Sasuke.

Sakura: Cadê o Sasuke, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Foi raptado pela Akatsuki.

Sakura: O QUÊ??? Porque não ajudou?

Kakashi: E me meter com o Itachi? Da última vez quase morri

Então, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi e Asuma saíram para resgatar Sasuke.

PS: Asuma só foi porque tinha medo da Tsunade.

Ao chegarem, não encontravam o esconderijo da Akatsuki, então Hinata usou o _byakugan_ para encontrar a porta. Ela achou a porta, mas como já tinham quebrado a "porta" (mega pedra que a Sakura destruiu) os akatsukes substituíram por uma porta contra fogo de aço que outro soco de Sakura podia quebrar. Foram lá, quebraram a porta e entraram. Kisame jogou a espada dele, que raspou no braço de Neji. A espada voltou para a mão de Kisame, quando de repente... ...Sai aparece do nada e chuta o Kisame...

Kisame: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

Lee aparece também do nada e...

Lee: Lótus primária!!!!

Sai: Vão, nós cuidamos dele.

Todos menos Lee e Sai: _Hai_!

Eles vão, de repente encontram com...

Todos: UCHIHA MADARA!!!???

Madara: _Magenkyou Sharingan_!!! Vou matar vocês!!!

???: NÃO se eu impedir.

Todos: Huh?! GAI, COMO CHEGOU AQUI???

Gai: Sei lá. Tava na minha, vendendo cigarro para os bed boy e depois apareço aqui...

Naruto: Eu ajudo você, Gai!! Vão, a gente cuida desse.

Todos menos Asuma e Naruto: _Hai_ de novo!

Depois de correr um quilometro acharam o...

Todo o resto: Sasuke!!!

Itachi: Saiam daqui se não quiserem morrer!

De repente, Lee, Neji, Naruto e Gai aparecem sendo perseguidos por Kisame e Madara.

Neji: Hinata, veja se o Sasuke esta bem. Nós os distraímos... ...8 TRIGRAMAS 64 PALMAS!!!

Lee: LÓTUS PRIMÁRIA!!!

Naruto: _RASENGAN_!!!

Akatsukis: Agh...!!!

Yukino: Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Hi...Hina…Hinata…

Jiraya aparece do nada.

Jiraya: Eu os declaro marido e mulher se conseguirem sair daqui!! Pé na tábua, a caverna vai desmoronar!!!

Todos menos os akatsuques: #saem#

Hinata: _Aishiteru_, Sasuke #o beijando#

20 minutos depois...

Sasuke: #X//X# Tá me sufocando

Hinata: Foi mal #O///O solta ele#

Sasuke: Ufa, recuperei o ar #beija ela de repente, num beijo que demorou uma hora# Aishiterumo.

Hinata: Também. Vem, vamos embora né gente???

Todo mundo já foi embora.

_Owari_

Naruto: Aê, depois do final, todo mundo ficou de bem comigo de novo!

Sakura: #apoiada no ombro de Naruto# É né...

Sasuke: #com uma mão apoiada no outro ombro de Naruto# Hai...

Naruto: Ehê!!

Sakura e Sakuke: MENTIRA! #dão uma porrada cada um em Naruto#

Naruto: "ESTOU DECOLANDO DE NOVO..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuuga Haton: Ei gente, escreve uma review aê pra mim, valeu .**

**Carol-san: #¬¬# É só eu virar as costas um minuto que você apronta.**

**Hyuuga Haton: Não foi um minuto, já faz tempo q vc num posta, mana**

**Carol-san: A culpa não é minha!! Eu tive um mooonte de coisa pra fazer, nem consigo ler as fics!! O vestibulinho e td mais...**

**Hyuuga Haton: Bem, eu to usando a conta da minha maninha, mas num é ela que escreveu, tá?**

**Carol-san: Eu te ajudei a betar... É sério mano, você precisa de uma professora de português urgentemente.**

**Hyuuga Haton: Heh...**


End file.
